Special
by ExclamateTheQuestion
Summary: Before Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill there were five others. They were Special, they just didn't know it yet. Rated M for lots of language. Also the chapter thing under my story says 1 chapter, but right now it's four. IDK how to work Fanfiction. Sorry.


I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD, VALVE DOES, THSI IS JUST WHAT I THINK WOULD BE A GREAT PROLOUGE THING. ABOUT THE ZOMBIES, THE SCREAMER WAS CREATED BY VALVE, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE GAME, BUT THE BOOMER REPLACED IT. ALL OTHER ZOMBIES WERE MADE UP BY ME. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS SO I CAN MAKE THIS TORY AS GOOD FOR YOU AS MUCH AS I POSSIBLY CAN. YOU CAN LEAVE ME STUFF LIKE WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, MAYBE I'LL PUT THAT IN, MAYBE I'LL CAHNGE IT A LITTLE. ALSO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES IN MY STORY PLEASE TELL ME, I HAVE WORDPAD, NOT MICROSOFT WORD, SO SOME THING S SLIP BY UNDETECTED. I'LL TRY TO PUT MORE CHAPTERS IN AS SOON AS I CAN. THANKS ALOT, NOW I'LL LET YOU READ MY STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Chapter 1

We ran as fast as we could, after all these mother fucking zombies were coming after us. I looked back, and started shooting the zombies as fast as I could with my assault rifle. I made sure that I didn't shoot Robert who we just called Bob. He was the slowest of us five. Mainly because ever since the zombie invasion he was always sick, and not to be mean or anything, nut he isn't exactly skinny. He also ran out of ammo, he was trigger happy, which really didn't make any sense since he had an auto shotgun. And he dropped his pistols when Tom shot the car by accident. At least that's what he said.

But that's Tom for you. I told him not to shoot at that stupid zombie since he was too close to the car. But not, Tom decided that it would be a good idea to shoot the zombie. Next thing we know the car alarm is going off and every fucking zombie and its grandmother are coming toward us. He has a pipe bomb right now, which is really making me pissed off because he isn't using it; he always saves it until the last second, almost getting one of killed. One of these times somebody's going to die, and it's going to be his fault. He needs to understand that he can't take on every last zombie by himself with his bare hands. Of course right now he has an assault rifle just like me.

Thankfully, one of us did have an explosive. Sam. He was always carrying the Molotov's around since he smokes. That way he can just light them up and set every one of these god damned zombies back to Hell. It was a good thing he was smart. Just like me. This is probably why we don't get along so well. Back in Riverside when we went to the same college, he was always doing better than me. Which got me pissed off; thankfully I was much better at sports, especially track and field. I am one of the best runners and probably the best person at the long jump in Riverside. Actually, I was. I thought that this would get me some girls, but it didn't. Talking about girls, there's one that I'm in love with right now, which was Sheila.

She was beautiful, but right now you couldn't tell. She was always crying, and in a bad mood. After all, the zombies killed all of her family members. She pretty much had no one. I say pretty much since she still has us. She had Bob, Tom, Sam, and me, Harold. The only person besides Sam and possibly Sheila that isn't stupid. The only thing stupid about me is my name. I hate it. But that's us. Five teenagers from Riverside, who came into the city, only to find out that it's just as bad here as anywhere else.

"Shape Shifter!" yelled Sam. I instantly woke up from my daze. I was too busy taking in my surroundings that I didn't realize the Shape Shifter heading towards us.

"Shit, "I said, "Mother Fucker die!" The Shape Shifter jumped onto the wall, meaning it was about to attack. It kicked off the wall and started spinning. Blades came out of its arms. It looked like a torpedo coming towards us. I thought for sure I was dead. Thankfully Sam turned around and used his Hunting Rifle to snipe off the Shape Shifter's head.

"Thanks Sam. "

"No problem, now let's keep moving before they catch up to us."

"It wouldn't be a problem if Tom just threw his fucking pipe bomb already!" yelled Sheila.

"Fine, I'll fucking throw it "replied Tom. Tom threw the pipe bomb; the zombies retreated backwards, except one, meaning that it was one of those mutated zombies that were so special. We called this particular one the assassin. It made no noises and snuck up behind us all the time. Usually it would knock one of us over and try to eat us; thankfully we always shot it before it did that.

"ASSASSIN!" cried Bob.

"I got this "I reassured Bob. I took my Assault Rifle and started shooting the Assassin Zombie, it died and we kept on going. We were almost to an apartment building. There we could get on the roof and be safe. We would of course use the fire escape in case there were any zombies indoors. When we got to the fire escape, Sam helped everyone helped. He was the tallest out of all of us. So he wouldn't have a problem getting up. We walked up the fire escape.

"Hawk and look there's a Phoenix with it."

"Great, we're almost to safety and this happens?" yelled Tom.

I agreed with Tom all the way. The Hawk was a zombie which could fly, so we would have to fend it off so it didn't get to one of us. Because if it did, it would carry us up into the air and drop us to our death, we saw it do that to the Dean at Riverside Community College. And then there was the fucking Phoenix. This zombie was huge. It was all muscle though. The only reason we called it a Phoenix was because it could go through fire, making it extremely hard to kill, because like all of the mutated zombies, pipe bombs didn't affect it either.

We all shot at the Phoenix except Bob, who didn't have any weapons, and Sam, who was shooting the Hawk. The Hawk died after some bullets, all you really had to do was shoot its wings. Then Sam started shooting at the Phoenix with us. All the while we kept on climbing to the top of the fire escape. Sheila got up first, followed by Bob then Tom. Right after Tom got up there the Phoenix started climbing up the fire escape, and very fast I would say. I got up to the top eventually, and climbed onto the roof.

"Sam hurry get on here!" we all cried.  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" was his reply.

The Phoenix eventually caught up to Sam. But Tom jumped onto the fire escape and kicked the Phoenix down the fire escape; he kicked it hard enough that it fell off the fire escape and landed on the ground, and died. It's blood all over the ground. We were safe, well at least for now.

Chapter 2

We were now on the roof of the apartment above the zombies, we were safe, now if we could only stay that way. We couldn't stay on this roof forever, we would starve for death. Sure maybe a helicopter might come along and save us but the odds for that to happen were pretty slim. However, are odds of surviving were increased. It turned out that the roof had been made into some sort of fort or safe area. The people who were here had put some first aid kits on a table; they even had some guns and ammo. There were some flashlights too. Just in time too. Our flashlights were on the fritz and would probably be dead. After we took the supplies the only things left on the rooftop were a shotgun, a machine gun, ammo, and four first aid kits. We thought that we should be fine for now and we took a vote and everybody but Bob decided that we should keep on moving, if we ever wanted to get rescued.

We all got up, including Bob because he didn't want to be left alone, and headed towards the door. We opened the door silently, and turned on our flashlights. We then shut the door silently. We really didn't know why we were doing it, after all the shooting from our guns would be pretty loud. Amazingly though there happened to be no zombies in the house, well at least not in the upstairs.

"Shit, there's no food in the refrigerator "said Bob.

" Well that's great Bob, now come on, we need to keep on moving, otherwise, we're never going to be rescued, so get your fat ass over here. " yelled Tom.

"Fine." Bob replied in a tone of voice that a younger brother would say to the older brother if they got into a fight.

"Well shut the damn refrigerator." Sam said.

"Why, nobody lives here and I bet you the electrician is dead." Bob replied.

"Oh my fucking God you retarded faggots, "said Sheila," Who cares, I'll tell you who, no one! Now let's get a move on. "

We started moving again. We got to a staircase and we decided to go down. When we got there we were surprised to see that there were still no zombies. We kept on moving with caution however, just in case. We eventually got to a kitchen, where we found that there was no way out.

"Great, a dead end. Now we're going to have to go back to the fire escape and go back into the - " was all Tom could say. Because at that moment we fell, a hole on the kitchen floor, a huge one at that was formed, and we dropped to the ground below us. When we dropped down all we could hear was an alarm going off. All we could smell was the smell of decaying flesh. All we could feel was the adrenaline pumping through our bodies. All we could see were zombies. Zombies everywhere. We saw regular ones, we saw a Shape Shifter, we saw an assassin, we saw a Screamer.

" Shit, we're in a bit of trouble guys. " I said.

" Thank you Sherlock Holmes! " said Sheila.

The zombies came flying at us in a hurry. We just decided to shoot, and unload all of our ammo to kill the zombies. One by one the zombies fell, but they kept on coming, eventually they broke down a wall. We had to shoot at two different angles then. The reason why the zombies probably kept on coming was probably because of that screamer, the zombie who screams attracting all other zombies in the area. We needed to find it, and shoot it so we can kill it. Then the zombies will start coming, hopefully. So I told everybody this and, well Tom decided that he would try to find the Screamer. We told him that we had his back, that he was safe.

Tom flew out into the crowd of zombies, assault rifle in hand, shooting at all the zombies, when he ran out of ammo he threw his assault rifle at a zombie, it was a lucky hit and killed the zombie. All the while we kept on shooting, just a couple of inches behind him, protecting him, and ourselves. Tom took out his double pistols and started unleashing another wave of bullets on the zombies taking out some more, he saw the screamer, but he needed to reload.

" Shit, I need to reload, somebody cover me or give me their gun! "

After Tom said that a zombie was about to attack him, an assassin one to be exact. I tried to shoot it, but I missed. Tom fell down to the ground. Bob was about to help him but a hawk came out of nowhere and took him up into the air, it wasn't high or anything, since we were inside, but the hawk would probably drop him in a large group of zombies, and he dropped his weapons when the hawk picked him up. Sheila got her hunting rifle out and was about to snipe the Hawk, when a Shape Shifter came out of nowhere. It landed on top of her, Sam and I were the only ones left. I got the Shape Shifter and the Assassin off my fellow friends, when Sheila got up she killed the screamer, who got stuck in a corner surrounded by rubble. Then she shot the Shape Shifter, and I shot the Assassin. Meanwhile Sam was fighting his way back to Bob to see if he was okay.

Once Sheila, Tom, and I were on our feet and reloaded with ammo, we fought our way back to where Bob and Sam were. We met up with Sam, he was sitting on the ground against the wall, his gun pointed at the ground. His hand was on his forehead, his eyes were filled with fear, the kind of fear where you know something bad happened. I walked over to him, Sheila and Tom were still shooting.

" Sam, are you okay, what happened. " I asked.

There was no response from Sam. Sheila and Tom came over after I asked this, all the zombies were dead. It seemed my theory was right, the Screamer was attracting all the zombies to us. However, I soon found out that I paid a terrible price for this plan. As I looked at Sam, I noticed that right under his gun was a pool of blood. Which led back to the body of Bob, his eyes open with fear, bite and claw marks all over his body. Next to his dead body was the Hawk, and some zombies. I walked over there, tears about to roll down my face like a river, a bitter river.

" Bob, Bob! Bob answer me! "

I of course got no response. Bob was dead. I closed his eyes. I took his first aid kit and carried it with me. Me might need it later. But the things that would really need it would be the zombies, because every last one of us was about to open a can of whoop ass and unleash Hell on every last one of those mother fucking zombies. If it was the last thing we would do.

Chapter 3

We were all angry, and all sad. We had just lost one of our dearest friends, Bob. We just couldn't believe that he was gone. Out of all of us, I think I was the angriest; I was the one who thought of the plan to get the Screamer, which was a bad idea. I didn't show it though, I needed to be strong. That way, I could get through this god damned invasion. If anyone showed guilt, it was Sam. He thought it was his fault because he couldn't get to Bob in time. None of us could have, but Sam wouldn't care if we told him that, he would still think that he was responsible for the death of Bob. He was so sure of it, he didn't even smoke his cigarette that he thought made him so cool.

After we were done mourning the death of Bob, we left the building; Bob would have wanted us to go on. So we kept on going. We got out of the door, and once outside we in an alley.

"Great, just what we need. We're back in an alley, just like we started off! "exclaimed Tom.

"Calm down Tom, it's just an alley." Sheila told him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down now? Bob is dead Sheila. And we're probably going to die next. There's probably going to be a Phoenix coming up. So we're screwed no matter what."

"You don't know that Tom."

"Yeah I do, you know what, turn around the fucking corner and if a fucking phoenix comes up and kills you, too fucking bad."

"Fine I'll do that."

" Sheila wait, " I said, " Dammit Tom , looked what you fucking did, you better hope that no Phoenix come out, because if one does I'm going to fucking shoot you until you shit out bullets, if your still alive. "

Sheila walked around the corner and she appeared again in a couple of seconds.

"No Phoenix you shithead, no let's get moving, there's a hospital, I can see it, it's called No Mercy." Sheila said.

"We're not going to Mercy Hospital." Sam said.

"Why not you fucking fuck?" asked Tom.

"First of all, calm down Tom. Second of all everybody knows that a hospital is the last place you go during a zombie invasion. Every time you go to a hospital in a zombie invasion there's nothing but zombies, what we should be doing is going in the opposite direction. "

"What, towards the airport?" I asked.

"Why not? There's going to be no zombies at all there. "

"Yeah right, there's probably going to be as much zombies as there was in the fucking alley were we started."

"Oh, then what do you propose we go to the north towards that farmhouse that your uncle owns?"

"Yeah, there might be a boat there, he owns one."

"He probably left in that boat."

"Where we can't go back to the south towards Riverside, then we would just be backtracking."

"Then where do we go?"

"I guess there's only one place that we can go to."

"Well where?"

"We're going to have to go to Mercy Hospital."

"Even after what I just told you? How Hospitals are infested with -"

"Yes, that's where we are going."

"Bullshit! "

"Shut up, let's get a move on."

After the brief argument on where we should go, we headed off towards Mercy Hospital. We went in that general direction, climbing fences, because we wanted to avoid all the light from the buildings that would probably lead us to Mercy Hospital the fastest. But we would rather be safe. We eventually got to a point, where there were no fences or anything. Just a wall. We were stuck. And then from on top of a roof near a building near us, we heard a scream. An ear piercing scream, a scream of chaos and confusion, a scream to alert. A screamer.

Chapter 4

We heard the Screamer scream, and then we heard all the other zombies come for us. We got our guns ready. Once again we were basically trapped. Just like last time when Bob got killed. However, this time the Screamer didn't last very long. It fell off the edge and died. We saw it's body, wrapped up in a stray jacket, fall to the ground and ten watched as the blood of the Screamer splattered all over the ground.

Then we waited as the zombies came toward us. Of course it wouldn't be long; in fact they were close enough for us to see them in a couple of minutes. We all unleashed fire. Most of us used pistols. Except for Sheila. She picked up a hunting rifle back at the rooftop. She sniped off the zombies like nobody's business. When the zombies started to creep, well run, closer to us, Sam and I took out our machine guns, and started blasting away, meanwhile Tom took his shotgun out and started shooting.

We heard a scream not too long after shooting the zombies, it was a Shape Shifter. We all backed up against the wall so we could have a better view. Then, out of the shadows a Shape Shifter appeared. Except there was a something different. There was two Shape Shifters, on the walls of the buildings that made the alley with the wall we were standing against. Their feet were curved, showing us they were ready to pounce on us, like a blood thirsty Crocodile in a river or lake in Africa, biting a Gazelle in the neck.

The Shape Shifters pounced towards us. One got Sam the other got Sheila. I started to help Sheila up, after all ladies first. I turned around and was surprised that Sam still had a Shape Shifter on him, I thought for sure Tom would have gotten it off by now. While I was getting the Shape Shifter off of Sam, all I heard was the screams of the zombies and the firing of the hunting rifle. Then after I got Sam back up I heard the exact same thing, except now with a machine gun, it sounded like a forgotten song kind of. However, I noticed something peculiar. Tom was gone; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey do you guys know where Tom went?" I asked.

"No, why?" Sam and Sheila both asked.

"Shit, where'd he go?"

I immediately ran out, firing my machine gun like a maniac. I turned around the corner, just in time. Tom was being mauled to death by an Assassin. I shot the Assassin in the head, and kept on firing. Even after it was dead. Only for a little bit though, I still needed to get Tom back to where we were. I dragged Tom back to the wall. He had lost his shotgun, but still had his pistols. Not that it really mattered; the Assassin had done a great deal to Tom. The damage being two broken arms, one broken leg, a black eye, a bloody nose, some cuts against his arms, stomach and face, and Tom was missing half an ear, and somehow Tom was still conscious, trying to talk to us.

"Kill every last one of these bastards." Tom said.

"Tom, don't say it like that, it sounds like you're going to die." Sam screamed.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to go to sleep." Then Tom laughed. We didn't know why, until he spoke again. "Maybe, when I wake up, all these zombies will be gone, and we can live a regular happy life once again. If we don't, well it will at least make World Peace since every nation will be fighting these zombies. Nighty Night."

"TOM!" Sheila screamed. "Tom, no, no, no. It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were all supposed to make it out of here alive. We can't lose you, I can't lose you. Tom I love you."

I looked at Sam; his face let me know that he was thinking the same thing that I was. Tom was dead. Then Sam's face changed. His eyes were angry, and they looked as if they were on fire. Sam charged into the horde of zombies. I was going to stop him, but as I tried to open my mouth, nothing came out. I'm not sure if Sheila saw it or Sam, but I saw something that looked a little bit like Bob. But it was gone as soon as I saw it. I don't know maybe I'm just going crazy. Then I snapped into reality. I looked back at where Sam was. He was in a building, zombies following him. He just shoved them back. Sheila just stood there, she kept on shooting. She looked at me, wondering why I wasn't shooting. Then she just kept on shooting. I looked at her, and saw tears stream down her face. She's been through a lot. Then I heard a beeping. Then an explosion. It was a pipe bomb. Sam walked back, with just some minor cuts and bruises. Sam walked and pressed his back against the wall. His face of anger was gone, his face was now sad, and he started to cry silently. Sheila sat down next to him. And then I sat down on the other side and I started to cry as well. We managed to lose two people in less than two and a half hours.

"It's my fault, it was with Bob, it was with Tom." Sam said.

"No it wasn't, no one thought that a Hawk could get inside. And with Tom, that wasn't your fault either. We were both pinned to the ground, and Harold was just trying to help us." Sheila said.

"No it is my fault, I saw that pipe bomb back in that building, just laying there, and I didn't grab it, and I didn't tell anybody. I even had some Molotov's, but I didn't throw any because, I forgot, I got to caught up in the moment. And with Bob, I should have been paying more attention to him. He was right next to me. Right fucking next to me."

Sam kept on crying, saying it was his fault. Sheila kept on trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault. However, it looked as if nothing was getting through to Sam. I just sat on the ground. Looking up at the stars, wondering, dreaming, and thinking how it would be after we got rescued. Hey, maybe this is a bad dream. Either way, I couldn't get the image of what looked like to be Bob in my head. For all I know, maybe it wasn't Bob. It was a far away sight, and I haven't got any sleep in a long time. Sleep sounded good. But I couldn't go to sleep. I decided that after Sam and Sheila had talked long enough and had a good cry, we would continue on towards Mercy Hospital, it might not be the safest thing, but at least it was something.


End file.
